A Day in the Life
by The Ianator
Summary: Battle Network fic. Chapter 2 is up! Bass passes judgement on a selfish Undernet navi's life! R&R people!
1. SearchMan

_**A Day in the Life  
**A Battle Network fic by Ian Hoffman_  
  
My first fanfic EVAH!!! Yay! I'd be more exited, if I hadn't started this at one in the morning... Anyhoo, this fic tells the story of different characters in the MMBN universe. Each chapter will feature a different character, at some point during the games. It could be BeastMan on his way to becoming an UnderRanked navi, or Yuichiro at work.  
  
The first chapter will focus on BN4's SearchMan.EXE on a just-less-than- routine asassination after his battle with Lan. Note that the "President's punishment" has not yet been administered, and that Laika's match with Lan and MegaMan was during Round 2 here.  
  
As a side note, I'll be using the English names mostly, and a TV dub name here or there.  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

  
Chapter 1: SearchMan

_"Objective located."_  
  
A group of three HealNavis stood in a corner of the Undernet, while a fourth NormNavi sat near them, arms and legs bound. Floating next to him was a floating red battlechip.  
  
"So, what're we gonna do with 'im, boss?" said one dark navi.

"Beats me." said the black leader.

"I know! Dis guy's got GigaChip data, right?"

"Yeah, so?" "So, we take the chip from dis here navi, and sell it on the UnderMarket for a ton of zenny!"

"Not a bad idea, Louie!"  
  
_"Objective confirmed."  
_  
"Or," said a third navi, "we could use the chip to take over the Undernet for ourselves!"

"That sounds good too, Vinnie... but we'd be up to our necks in bounty hunters for one chip!"

"Knowing the Sharo Space Center staff," said the hostage navi, "they've already got the best mercenary in the country after you guys!"

"Ah, pipe down..." scolded Louie, kicking the hostage in the gut.

"...Er, is it just me, or does anyone feel like they're being watched?" said Vinnie, with some fear in his voice.  
  
_"Preparing to eliminate targets."_  
  
_click  
_  
"What was dat?" said Louie.

"I don't know... I'm gonna go check it out. You two watch over the chump. I wanna see if I can get a test target for this 'Red Star' or whatever..."

"That's 'Red Sun,' you idiot." said the captive.

"C'mon, Tony! Don't leave us here!" whined Louie.  
  
_"Locking on..."_

"Er, boss?"

Crosshairs appeared over the one known as Louie...  
  
**BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM  
**  
...make that, formerly known. The violet navi collapsed to the ground and dissolved into data.  
  
"LOUIE! We gotta get outta here!" screamed Vinnie.

"Not so fast... this could be fun!" said Tony, picking up the chip data. "Time to try this out. Where is he?"

"Hang on... I saw some movement over--"

**BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM**

The culprit was partially visible on an upper platform, but he was too covered to reveal his identity.

"I saw where that came from. You're gonna get it for whacking my boys! Here goes... RED SUN!!!"

Nothing happened.  
  
"Heh heh heh... that chip's got a GigaSeal on it, just in case a Navi like myself did get captured!" taunted the captive.  
"GigaSeal? I can't undo this kind of lock in ten seconds!" said Tony, as the crosshairs centered on him. "Papa..."  
  
**BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM  
**  
The black Navi didn't even hit the ground before dissolving completely.

With no more bad Navis in the immediate vicinity, the sniper could finish his mission. Leaping down from the higher pathway, a figure landed on the ground, the equivalent of ten yards, from the NormNavi. This navi was clad in camo-esque green and had a large rifle replacing his right forearm. He had relatively long orange hair sticking out from under his helmet, which covered his left eye with a blue visor.  
  
"Are you okay?" said the sniper.

"I'll be fine... I could've taken them with my Buster!" said the light- green NormNavi, as his savior freed him of his bonds.

"I doubt it," said the sniper.  
"Tony wasn't strong, but he was smart. Give his operator ten minutes, and he could release a TeraLock.. And exactly what are you doing this deep in the Undernet anyways?"

"It's only Area 2... I came from Area 3, where Sharo SC's homepage links to the Net. Why it leads here, I don't know."

"Well, I can escort you to NetFrica Area, then you're gonna have to get to the SC's lower comp by yourself. I think I'm a little more qualified to transport this data than you are."

"More qualified? Who are you, anyways? A professional asassin?"

"Yes. SearchMan."

"SearchMan? Oh... well then, no arguments here! Heh heh heh hehhh..."  
  
-----Five minutes (and twenty virus battles) later-----  
  
"Here you are. I trust you know the way." said SearchMan.

"Of course. I really should ask my operator to get me an AntiMagc program sometime..." said the light-green Navi. As he walked off, SearchMan contacted his operator.

"Captors deleted. Mission accomplished. You can deliver the chip yourself, Sir Laika."

_"Excellent work, SearchMan. Yuichiro will be pleased. He told me that he wanted to give that to his son Lan."_

"Hikari? Our last opponent?"

_"Yes. We should hurry - I believe that his match with ColdMan will start in fifteen minutes. If we hurry, we can be gone from NAXA HQ before Hikari even arrives."_

"Sir Laika... You doubt Chillski will take the battle?"

_"Of course - you remember how bad a beating you gave ColdMan months ago, right?"_

"I suppose."

_"Good. You'll have time to think about Lan's words before the President gives us our 'punishment' for losing to him. Searchman.EXE, Jack out!"  
_  
"Er, how much are we getting paid for this mission?"

And with that, the green-clad soldier disappeared with a flash of light.

* * *

(1) HealNavi - a dark, violet NetNavi commonly found in the Undernet. "Bad Navis" as seen in BN3 and BN4.  
  
Done at last! I didn't feel like calling him "SerchMan" 'cuz they didn't even bother spelling out names in battle... Anyways, remember, this is my first fic, so R&R peoples! Constructive criticism is welcome, but save the flames for Chillski..  
-Ian 


	2. Bass

**_A Day in the Life_**  
A Battle Network fic by Ian Hoffman

Thanks to those who reviewed! I have no intention of letting this fic go dead, or at least anytime soon... Updates may take awhile, though, due to my excess of ideas (and lack of anything to back them up with). Therefore, I have chosen the one who may have the roughest daily routine of all: the Dark Messiah.

This chapter has our unfriendly neighborhood Black Shadow teaching an Undernet navi a lesson, after he first met MegaMan in BN3, but before Lan went to the WWW base. I'm assuming he does this a lot... Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bass.EXE  
  
---  
  
Bass stood on a dead-end pathway, overlooking the static-like background of the Undernet. He had a brown cape, tattered up over the past thirty years. The helmet had two large fins protruding outward. His face could barely be seen, but it was darker than most, and had two purple streaks coming down from the eyes. 

_Sometimes I wonder what they were thinking..._

_...when they tried to delete me._

The black navi revealed an arm, and pulled back his cape, just enough to show his emblem. It had a large slash mark going across it, but it didn't look fresh; in fact, except for the center of it, the mark appeared as if it had been programmed onto his emblem in the first place. Bass's head nodded down to look at the scar, and reminisced for a few moments.

_Then again, if it weren't for them, I'd still be stuck in that tiny computer in SciLab._

He let go of, and withdrew his arm back into, his cape. His body began to raise off the ground, and in seconds, was levitating the equivalent of four inches from it. His feet were visible under it as he began to float over the path towards area 3. As he moved, he felt an all-too familiar presence.

"Viruses..."

Indeed, a group of Mettaur3s had formed near him. Once again, Bass opened his cape, but both arms came out, in the form of dual buster cannons. He charged up, and aimed in the general direction of the viruses...

**POWPOWPOWPOWPOW**

...and it was over before a single one could guard. He floated forward to absorb any data that they may have left behind.

"At least they left me a gift." said the cloaked navi as he used it to heal a scratch on his arm he had obtained a few days ago. The pattern of the BugFrag remained on him for a few moments. It was then that he felt another presence. Not one of viruses, but a fellow NetNavigator, in the direction of his original destination.

_Someone else wants to play... I should show them that the only reasons to come this way are to congregate in their 'Square,' or to be deleted._

---

A black navi ran down the path, using his powered-up buster to distract any viruses that spotted him.

"I've gotta find the runt who took out Master CopyMan!" said the navi. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he could sense movement, but when he looked, there was nothing. "Jeez, now I'm going crazy! Either I've got to reach the UnderSquare, or beat up this MegaMan or whatever before I get deleted by viruses!"

As he went on to the UnderAltar, the path before him suddenly exploded. He could have sworn he'd heard someone yelling in the background...

---

"Magnum!" yelled Bass, as he jetted into the air and waved his arm in front of him. The path before his next victim instantly exploded in a line-shaped blast, taking out any chance of going on.

"Who dares enter my realm?" hissed the Black Shadow. "If you're looking for your pathetic little village, I suggest you turn back. If fame is what you seek, you will be known as my latest victim!"

The violet navi stared at his agressor. He responded "You don't look so tough. I'll take you out in one shot! MegaCannon!" as a red cannon formed on his right arm and fired at Bass.

"LifeAura!" was all that was needed to block out the attack, and nearly any other, that this pathetic excuse for an Undernet navi had to offer. "So you wish to become a ghost navi. That can be arranged.

"Earthbreaker!" screamed Bass as he put up a hand and began to charge energy. The purple navi did all he could to break the shield, but nothing he used could overcome the barrier, and nothing could stop what was coming next.

"HIYAAAAAAH!"

**KABOOOOOOM!!!**

The blast was so intense that the Under-navi was vaporised on contact. The path where he once stood was damaged, and the effects of the Magnum were still present as well. Somehow, Bass managed to find some loose chip data from his latest victim.

"Repair... the one chip he didn't use..." mused Bass as he activated the chip. In mere seconds, all traces of the incident had vanished. No cracked floor, no missing path, no purple navi...

_Let those that pursue their selfish desires of fame and property wallow in their ego. For they will know my wrath soon enough. It shouldn't take long for another being to come to me in search of greatness..._

The caped navi withdrew back into his cape and set out for finding a remedy to an itch that had bothered him recently on his right arm...

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. I pity he who doesn't think Bass is the coolest character in the entire Megaman universe (except maybe Protoman - don't hurt or flame me!). I could use a few suggestions for subjects of future chapters, though. Can't do it on original characters, either. 

And, for the record, onomatopeias are fun.  
-Ian


End file.
